Lucifer Bigglestone
= Biography Of all the houses in the Riverlands, House Bigglestone is among the least known. The last Lord of Bigglebrook, their ancestral Keep, died in the Dance of Dragons along with most all the men sworn to him. The castle fell into ruin, and the surviving Bigglestones became little more than petty lords and traveling knights. For generations they have served various greater lords, sometimes venturing into the Crownlands or the Reach in the hopes of better fortunes, but the Seven is yet to give them another chance to restore their lost legacy. Lucifer was born to Lord Jon Bigglestone and his wife Anya, the first of the couples three sons. He was blessed was locks of blonde hair that might make a Lannister envious, deep blue eyes, and a pointed face with a sharp smile. Like his father and brothers, he grew up in the saddle and spent his childhood on following them on the tourney circuit. Unlike his kin, the young Lucifer quickly showed his innate prowess with the lance and shield. This talent did not go unnoticed at the tourneys his family frequented, and he was made the offer of being a squire to a knight of some renown - Ser Lorent Rivers, known as the Silvershield for his rather obnoxious choice of equipment. Eagerly Lucifer accepted, though his new mentor was not the honourable knight that one might first have mistaken him for. Lucifer watched the Silvershield cheat good men and steal from others, and he too soon knew the tools of the trade. But whilst he learned important life skills, Lorent also taught him how to fight properly and made Lucifer At a small squire’s melee at Acorn Hall, Lucifer was disarmed by his opponent in the final match but was able to overcome his opponent after scratching the man’s face. This earned him the nickname of ‘the kitten knight’ amongst his fellow squires, who mocked him for his dishonourable victory. Lucifer embraced the moniker though, going as far as to paint a black cat upon the traditional arms of House Bigglestone. At a joust he entered as a mystery knight, going by ‘The Knight of Cats’ and unhorsed all who challenged him. For that, he earnt his knighthood from Ser Lorent and was sent on his own path. Few may know his name, but the Knight of Cats is ready to take on any who oppose him. Timeline * 261 AC - Lucifer is born to Jon and Anya Bigglestone. * 272 AC - Lucifer begins squiring for Ser Lorent Rivers, the Silvershield. * 278 AC - Lucifer triumphs in a squires melee using unorthodox tactics. * 280 AC - Posing as the mystery knight, The Knight of Cats, Lucifer triumphs in a joust and earns his knighthood. * 282 AC - Lucifer heads to Riverrun, perhaps to find fame and glory, or just some coin. Family * Lord Jon Bigglestone, his father. * Anya Bigglestone, his mother. * Ser Franklyn Bigglestone, his younger brother. * Wallace Bigglestone, his youngest brother. Category:Knight Category:Riverlander Category:Westerosi